


И три мили пешком

by Oruga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, First Time, Hint of AU, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Возвращение на базу «Крайшберг»





	И три мили пешком

Они зачистили уже три базы Гидры, когда Пегги сообщила, что на месте взорванной базы «Крайшберг» вроде бы засекли какое-то движение. К сожалению, территория к северу от Аццано всё ещё находилась под контролем противника, поэтому проверить было непросто. И значит, это была задачка для Ревущих Коммандос.

Коммандос были совсем не против.

– У нас об этом месте были очень плохие воспоминания, пока мы его в пыль не разнесли, а теперь вспомнить даже приятно, – сказал Морита.

– Вернёмся и взорвём всё ещё раз! – кровожадно согласился Дум-Дум.

Строго говоря, «Крайшберг» взорвала сама Гидра, но Стив не стал занудствовать и уточнять. Его беспокоило другое. Баки не присоединился к разговору, он сидел и глядел в костёр, а когда Стив спросил: «А ты что думаешь?», пожал плечами и улыбнулся пустой улыбкой:

– А чего тут думать? Мне по чину думать не положено. Моё дело – выполнять.

…Стив нашёл его свернувшимся с винтовкой наверху небольшой скалы и влез туда же. На плоскую вершину нанесло земли, там выросла трава и какие-то мелкие цветы. Баки лежал среди травы и цветов и сосредоточенно наблюдал за тропинкой к их лагерю. Слишком сосредоточенно. Они вообще-то были на освобождённой территории и, хотя караульную службу никто не отменял, несли её не так уж ревностно.

– Баки… может, останешься в Менаджио? Пегги и сама не уверена, что слухи о «Крайшберге» чего-то стоят. Мы просто прогуляемся туда и обратно, а ты нас п…

– Заткнись, Роджерс, – сказал Баки тихо и злобно. – Чёрта с два ты отправишься в этот адище без меня.

И конечно, они отправились все вместе, и Стив ругал себя за то, что не поспорил с Баки и не оставил его в Менаджио, потому что чем дальше они уходили от Аццано, тем бледнее и мрачнее Баки становился, а спать, похоже, он перестал совсем.

Впрочем, последние сутки они все не спали. Сначала сломался «додж», а без него они никак не уложились бы в сроки, отведённые на операцию. На послезавтра союзная авиация наметила удар по военному заводу выше в горах; долина гидровской базы будет засыпана обвалами. Стив считал, что туда ей и дорога. Но если они хотели проверить, что там происходит, и не попасть под бомбёжку, то времени у них было в обрез.

Они нашли короткий путь, не обозначенный на карте, и сторговались с разбитной вдовушкой на аренду древнего грузовика, который чинился столько раз, что был, как Франкенштейн, сварен из разных деталей. Фэлсворт и Дум-Дум поспорили, какой марки он был изначально, но Стив перестал слушать, когда они от понятных ему «шкод» и «бенцев» перешли к каким-то неведомым «лаурин-клементам». У Франкенштейна заедала левая дверь, было капризное зажигание и почти лысые шины, но он мог заметно сократить их путешествие, так что сделка состоялась. Владелицу грузовика уговаривали поочерёдно Дернье, Гейб и, наконец, Баки. Стив ничуть не сомневался, кто был решающей силой. Он же видел, как Баки очаровывал девушек в Бруклине! Сейчас Стиву иногда казалось, что Баки становился собой прежним, только пока болтал с дамами.

Они задремали в кузове грузовика, пока Дернье в кабине крутил руль туда-сюда, вписываясь в повороты дороги. Серпантин укачивал их, как гигантская колыбель.

Стив не спал, но тоже отключился от реальности, прокручивая в голове предстоящую операцию. Его всё тревожило ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное.

Возможно, серпантин укачал и Дернье, или француз не заметил стекавший с горы ручей, сделавший утрамбованную землю скользкой, но грузовик вдруг вильнул вправо, на самый край дороги, из-под колёс полетел, проседая, грунт, и машина накренилась и будто зависла над обрывом в первый миг своего падения в пропасть.

Закричали все – и Дернье с Гейбом в кабине, и те, кто проснулся и понял, что происходит, и даже те, кто ещё не успел ничего понять.

Стив сидел у правого борта, поэтому успел заметить семью футами ниже на склоне обрыва небольшой выступ, перемахнуть за борт грузовика, приземлиться на этот выступ и поймать на поднятые руки начавшую опрокидываться машину.

Он мог в дурацком шоу на потеху публике удерживать на весу мотоцикл с тремя девушками – неужели не удержит не такой уж большой грузовик со своими друзьями, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти?

Стив был уверен, что сможет.

Но тут под его ногами что-то хрустнуло и слегка просело.

Мягкие породы. Дьявольщина.

Стив и грузовик опустились на дюйм ниже.

Из кузова грузовика на него смотрели абсолютно белые лица. Потом одно из лиц сморщилось, ожило, и Баки заорал:

– На дорогу, быстро!

Парни высыпались за левый борт. Их движения заставили выступ под Стивом просесть еще на дюйм, но он вздохнул с облегчением, осознав, что теперь они вне опасности.

И тут же услышал крик из кабины: Гейб и Жак матерились, пытаясь открыть дверь. Блядскую железку опять заклинило.

Стив сильнее ухватился за борт. Дурак, какой же он дурак. Нужно было выпрыгнуть через другой борт, на дорогу, тогда он, возможно, смог бы втащить грузовик обратно. Вот Баки догадался. А он – инстинктивно бросился подхватить снизу падающую машину и сглупил. Капитан Глупость, блядь.

Теперь парни старались разбить стекло и выбраться через окно, но Стив знал – криво приваренные железные листы вряд ли дадут им это сделать.

Если попробовать вытолкнуть грузовик на дорогу…

Стив понимал, что шансов на это – почти ноль. Будь у него надёжная опора, возможно. А так…

Но он должен был попытаться.

– Парни, осторожно! Я попробую его вытолкнуть! – крикнул он.

– Нет! Не шевелись, придурок! – В голосе Баки звенели страх и ярость.

– По-другому не получится, – ответил Стив. Он очень надеялся, что сможет. И что на склоне будет за что зацепиться, когда сам он полетит вниз. Он, конечно, вряд ли разобьётся насмерть, но если травмы будут тяжёлыми, это сорвёт всю операцию.

Там вроде ниже росли деревья. Деревья – это хорошо.

И в этот миг выступ под его ногами рассыпался, и он заскрёб ногами по каменному склону, стараясь нащупать хоть какую-нибудь опору и не находя её.

Он толкнул грузовик вверх, но уже понимал, что опоздал, что без опоры приложенная сила оказалась недостаточной и грузовик просто на миг качнётся вверх, а затем упадёт вслед за ним, и упадут запертые в кабине Джонс и Дернье, и слава богу, что Баки не…

– Сти-и-и-и-и-и-ив!

Он никогда не слышал у Баки такого голоса.

Грузовик не упал.

***  
Ему здорово повезло – он сумел ухватиться за камень, пролетев всего-то футов десять.

– Ст-тив, – донеслось сверху почти что рыдание. Баки свесился с обрыва и смотрел отчаянными глазами, как Стив медленно и мучительно подтягивает себя наверх. Правая рука Баки была протянута вниз, пальцы дрожали, будто в следующий миг он готовился поймать ладонь Стива, хотя между ними было… в этом темпе – по крайней мере, минут десять.

Если, конечно, Стив не сорвётся. Поверхность чёртовой скалы то и дело норовила осыпаться.

Но Коммандос успели раньше. Над головой Стива чиркнул пряжкой по камню импровизированный спасательный трос из сцепленных поясных ремней, и через несколько секунд Стив уже перевалился животом через край обрыва, а парни в двенадцать рук держали его.

Одежды на груди и коленях, считай, не было, кожа содрана в кровь, пальцы – в мясо, но он наконец-то был на твёрдой земле.

Вскоре Стив отдышался – несмотря на Баки, который явно пытался этому помешать, вцепившись в Стива и сжимая его так, что прежний, бруклинский Стив мог бы этого и не пережить – и спросил:

– Парни, все целы?

Баки тут же отстранился. А Дум-Дум ответил за всех:

– Да вроде все…

Это как-то не внушало спокойствия, так что Стив с кряхтением сел (ссадины на груди уже начали покрываться тоненькой свежей кожицей и чесались ужасно, но чувствовал он себя всё еще так, будто недавно держал на руках грузовик) и поглядел вокруг.

– Кто-нибудь ранен?

Никто не сознался.

– Джонс, Дернье, вы в порядке?

– Будем, как только раздобудем сухие штаны, – отозвался Гейб.

Коммандос смеялись до слёз, будто это была лучшая шутка в их жизни. Стив смеялся тоже и понимал, что так они все сбрасывают напряжение после того, как чуть не погибли. Казалось бы, война должна была приучить их ко всякому, но почему-то эта ситуация потрясла всех сильнее, чем сражения с постоянным риском. Наверное, из-за неожиданности.

Когда смех затих, Стив кивнул остальным:

– Чертовски хорошая работа, парни. Как вы?

– В полном порядке, сэр, – отозвался Дум-Дум. – Нам четверым надо было только сделать хороший рывок, машина на удивление легко пошла. Вы там снизу её очень вовремя подтолкнули!

Стив не мог подтолкнуть машину с нужной силой. Он собирался, но не успел.  
Значит, четверо Коммандос втащили на дорогу четырёхтонный грузовик с двумя их товарищами в кабине.

Окей. Ладно.

Он снова упускал что-то очень важное.

Баки тем временем поднялся и отошёл за поворот дороги. Там, судя по звукам, его вырвало.

Гейб и Жак оба уверяли, что никто из них не задремал, просто машину вдруг повело вправо. Коммандос осмотрели грузовик, не нашли никаких поломок, и Стив объявил пятиминутную готовность. Пока остальные курили, он пошёл за Баки. Иногда тот вот так… отходил в сторону на несколько минут, отделялся от всех, старался побыть один. Его приятели из сто седьмого полка говорили, что прежде такого за компанейским парнем Барнсом не водилось.

Стив сжал зубы. Как бы он хотел, чтоб в его силах было просто стереть из памяти Баки все ужасы, которых тот натерпелся в плену.

За поворотом он увидел, что Баки сидит на обочине, прислонившись к скале спиной, такой измученный, что сердце Стива пропустило удар.

Это было новое, здоровое, излеченное суперсывороткой Эрскина сердце, так что Стив знал точно: сбоить и замирать оно могло только из-за Баки.

Стив подошёл и опустился рядом.

– Эй. Ты как? – спросил он тихо.

– Примерно как ты после катания на «Циклоне», – пробормотал Баки, улыбнувшись ему слегка заржавевшей улыбкой. – Блюю дальше, чем вижу.

– Придурок, – пробормотал Стив, горло его перехватило от нежности и облегчения. – Ранен?

– Не-а. Сейчас встану.

Они отломали у кабины обе дверцы (правую – просто назло) и продолжили путь. Стив сам сел за руль: не то чтоб он водил лучше остальных, но был уверен, что отреагирует быстрее, если что случится. Баки молча занял соседнее сиденье, на поворотах толкаясь плечом в его плечо. Стив иногда поглядывал на него, и ему казалось, что с каждой милей Баки делается бледнее.

Они добрались до развалин «Крайшберга» быстро и без приключений. Развалины выглядели именно так, как должны были, без всяких признаков присутствия Гидры. Стив поставил Баки в караул вместе с Моритой, а сам с остальными парнями проверил возможные точки входа. Ничего.

Они взяли пробы воздуха, пыли и пепла мудрёными старковскими приборами и ушли, оставив это треклятое место, чтобы завтра его навеки завалило тоннами горных пород.

Обратно добрались почти без приключений, сдали «Фрэнки» его владелице, нашли попутный транспорт и в конце дня заночевали на той же полянке, что и по пути вперёд, в каких-то двадцати милях от базового лагеря.

Стив проснулся среди ночи, заметил спящего неподалёку Монти и сообразил, что Баки ушёл в караул после него. Ночь была звёздной и свежей, лес вокруг них время от времени начинал шуметь верхушками, даже когда ветер был почти неощутим. Стив прошёл немного дальше, уверенный, что найдёт Баки на прежнем облюбованном месте. Так и оказалось. Стив тихо свистнул, обозначая своё присутствие (потому что только идиот будет подходить к караульному без предупреждения), взобрался по уже знакомым выступам скалы и молча сел рядом с Баки.

Стив грыз травинку и думал сразу обо всём: что им нужен новый автомобиль, что на карте Гидры осталось еще несколько баз, что в следующий раз их, возможно, отправят в Норвегию, что в лагерь должны привезти новую кинокартину «Женщина-кобра», что чёртов ботинок натирал ему ногу, только мозоль всё время подживала и он забывал о ней, а потом всё начиналось сначала… что глаза Баки, уставившегося в ночное небо, блестели в звёздном свете.

– Баки? – шепнул он.

– Небо смотрит на нас миллионами глаз, – прошептал Баки в ответ.

– Что?

– Я раньше не понимал, как это, – сказал Баки, не отрывая взгляд от неба. – Теперь понимаю. Смотри. Там как будто много-много глаз, горящих точками в темноте. Огромная стая волков.

Стив моргнул, сообразив. Это была строчка из песни их юности. Как она называлась? Ах да. «Колыбельная листьев».

– Да ладно, вряд ли там подразумевалась такая жуть. Люди под неё танцевали! «А-ах, этот южный край», – протянул он тихонько высоким голосом, отважно пытаясь изобразить сразу всех трёх сестричек Босвэлл.

– Господи, Стив, я чуть не забыл, какой ты всё-таки придурок, – засмеялся Баки, и голос его был наполнен бруклинским звучанием и летним теплом.

– От придурка слышу, – откликнулся Стив, ощущая громадное облегчение оттого, что Баки стало лучше. И подумал: какого чёрта? Задание выполнено, они на своей территории, завтра будут в лагере и отчитаются перед начальством. Его отряд цел и невредим. Прямо сейчас он ничего не обязан и никому не должен. Так что может побыть просто Стивом Роджерсом и уделить наконец немного времени своему другу и только ему. – Если подумать, не об этом ли южном крае там пелось? – Он растянулся рядом с Баки, заложив руки за голову. – «Как мне не знать, что я цели своей достиг».

Левым плечом он касался Баки и чувствовал то же летнее тепло.

– Ты всегда обожал эту дурацкую песню, – сказал Баки.

– А ты её терпеть не мог.

– Ну, не то чтоб терпеть не мог, просто была куча других получше.

– Тебе она не нравилась, потому что в ней ничего не было про любовь, – фыркнул Стив. – Ты же вечно тогда пел всякие любовные песенки. Как радио, с утра до вечера.

– Ну, кроме тебя, никто не жаловался, – сказал Баки самодовольно. Это была чистая правда. У него был красивый, мягкий тенор, и всем нравилось его пение.

Но Стив не сдавался:

– Девушкам-то конечно. А я замаялся несколько лет подряд слушать про все эти голубые глаза, узкие плечики и золотое сердце лучшей девочки на свете!

Баки внезапно закашлялся, зажав рот ладонью.

– Да ладно, – толкнул его плечом Стив. – Мы на своей территории, а если наци и сделают вылазку, то лишь со стороны дороги. Я услышу. Можешь хрипеть и сипеть сколько влезет.

Баки толкнул плечом в ответ.

– Я сто лет не слышал, как ты поёшь, – неожиданно для себя сказал Стив.

– Обстановочка не та.

– И девушек нет, да, Баки?

– Роджерс, ты что, подначиваешь меня, что ли?

– А что, слабо?

Баки приподнялся на локте.

– Господи, Стив, мелкий ты засранец, кто только доверил тебе быть Капитаном Америкой? Ты же полон идиотизма.

– Не-а, весь идиотизм ты забрал себе, тупица. И я хоть и засранец, но больше не мелкий, – Стив выбил локоть из-под Баки и дёрнул его на себя.

Баки зашипел, ударившись плечом о камень, и в отместку пнул Стива в лодыжку.

Какое-то время они возились, обмениваясь дружескими тычками и обзываясь шёпотом, пока не устроились удобно. Листва в верхушках опять зашумела от незаметного для них ветерка. Баки опустил голову, почти прижавшись носом к уху Стива, и едва слышно принялся напевать. До Стива даже не сразу дошло, что это была «Колыбельная листьев».

Что бы ни затевал Стив и как бы ни возражал поначалу Баки, в итоге он всегда шёл вслед за Стивом – везде и всюду. До конца линии и дальше три мили пешком, как говорили в Бруклине.

И так будет всегда, осознал вдруг в эту секунду Стив. Если уж война этого не изменила, то что вообще способно изменить?

Он сделал глубокий вдох, чуть повернул голову и прижался щекой к щеке Баки, ощущая его запах, покалывание щетины и снова то же летнее тепло.

Это было правильно. Так, как должно быть. Абсолютно.

Стив-и-Баки должны быть вместе, рядом, как можно ближе. Всегда.

Баки замер. Стив сжал его плечо и выдохнул:

– Баки... ты хочешь?..

– Блядь, Роджерс, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – Шёпот Баки был горячим и яростным. Но Стив заметил, что он даже не попытался отодвинуться.

Если бы Баки сказал, что не хочет, Стив никогда бы больше не поднял эту тему. Они остались бы всё теми же лучшими друзьями, готовыми отдать друг за друга жизнь, Стив это твёрдо знал.

Но Баки не сказал, что не хочет. Не отодвинулся. Не оттолкнул. Не напомнил, что любит девушек. Только ругался шёпотом. Тогда Стив нашёл рукой его руку, сжатую в кулак, разжал её и переплёл их пальцы.

Баки заткнулся так резко, будто радио выключили. А спустя целую бесконечную минуту выдохнул слабо:

– Стиви?..

И Стив, на которого вдруг нахлынули смущение, тупость и косноязычие, мог только пробормотать:

– Ага.

И Баки засмеялся, а потом приподнял голову, положил свободную ладонь ему на щёку и поцеловал.

Это было непривычно, но потом – очень правильно.

Через минут двадцать (или, возможно, лет семьдесят – как оказалось, поцелуи совершенно отключали чувство времени) Баки взял его другую ладонь, так же переплетя пальцы, а потом поднял обе его руки над головой и сам лёг сверху, уместив одну ногу между ног Стива.

И это было замечательно и очень, очень, очень правильно.

– Стив?

– Да.

Баки снова жадно поцеловал его, удерживая обе руки выше головы. А затем толкнулся бедром между ног Стива, и они оба застонали в губы друг друга.

Ещё, быстрее, правильно, до чего же правильно, так правильно, как только может быть в мире.

Стив кончил, вцепившись зубами в пыльную и потную куртку на плече Баки, и это было охуенно хорошо. Баки продержался на две секунды дольше.

Потом они пытались привести себя в порядок с помощью мха, носового платка и воды из фляжки, и это было единственным моментом сегодняшней ночи, о котором Стив сожалел.

– Чёрт. Мы будем вонять, как французский бордель. До самого базового лагеря.

– Спокойно! Мы возвращаемся с операции во вражеском тылу. Если мы не будем грязными и вонючими, нас просто не поймут!

До рассвета они лежали, держась за руки и лениво целуясь. И в первом, смутном ещё свете Стив увидел, что Баки наконец-то улыбается своей настоящей улыбкой.

Когда они возвращались к остальным, Баки спросил ещё раз:

– Стиви?

И Стив ответил:

– До конца линии.

– Ей лучше быть долгой, Роджерс, – предупредил Баки серьёзно. – Если ты убьёшься из-за своей безмозглой храбрости, то я тебе этого в жизни не прощу, понял?

– Эй, меня теперь очень трудно убить, – усмехнулся Стив.

\- Заткнись, придурок. Я тебя предупреждаю. Я пошёл за тобой после Крайшберга – и вернусь домой только с тобой.

– Я тоже... – Горло Стива перехватило. – Я тоже вернусь с тобой, Бак. Или вовсе не вернусь.

– Заткнись, говорю! – Баки ухватил его за рукав и остановился, опустив взгляд. А потом сказал с усилием: – Стив. Со мной… со мной что-то не в порядке. Что-то очень, очень не так. Мне… страшно.

Первой реакцией Стива было сжать Баки в объятиях, обернуться вокруг него и заслонить от всего на свете.

– Бак?

Баки покачал головой:

– Я расскажу потом. Всё равно теперь от тебя не спрятаться… – Он на миг ткнулся головой в плечо Стива, а потом перевёл дыхание и высвободился, улыбаясь почти по-прежнему: – Значит, до конца линии?

– До конца.

– И три мили пешком.

– И три мили пешком.

***

Накануне очередной операции к Ревущим Коммандос заявился Говард Старк и притащил свежую разработку – спасательные браслеты. Потому что, сказал он, маленькая птичка напела ему, что Коммандос они бы пригодились.

– Можете драться или играть на банджо – они не срабатывают при обычных движениях. Но вот вы повисли, – Старк ухватился рукой за металлический кронштейн, торчащий из стены выше его роста, – над страшной пропастью… – Он подогнул ноги и повис на кронштейне примерно в полуфуте над полом. – Считывается напряжение мышц… ага! Раз, два, три! – Из браслета с негромким лязгом вылетели в разные стороны несколько коротких плоских шнуров с металлическими бляшками на концах и мгновенно прилипли к бетонной стене.

– Оп-ля! – Говард разжал руку и повис на ремнях, сияя улыбкой, но почти тут же скривился и встал на пол. – Оууу, это больно. Но упасть в пропасть было бы больнее, а так можно дождаться подмоги. Удерживают вес до двухсот пятидесяти фунтов в течение пятнадцати-двадцати минут. Крепятся практически на всё. Это не технология, а настоящий прорыв, парни. К сожалению, срабатывают только один раз, но мы над этим работаем. Что скажете?..


End file.
